


Spirit of Creativity

by PaperFox19



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jack is growing more and more bored and horny, and Bunny is too busy to play with him. So he decides to go and visit Jaime. The boy has missed him too, and after reuniting the two make a wish that the Man on the Moon hears and grants, allowing Jamie to become the spirit of creativity, aka a Muse.





	Spirit of Creativity

Spirit of Creativity

Jack is growing more and more bored and horny, and Bunny is too busy to play with him. So he decides to go and visit Jaime. The boy has missed him too, and after reuniting the two make a wish that the Man on the Moon hears and grants, allowing Jamie to become the spirit of creativity, aka a Muse.  


-x-

Jack was bored, so bored, so very, very, agonizingly bored. He thought becoming a guardian would be more exciting than this. Not only did he have tons of free time, since his romp with Bunny and Jamie, but it had also lit a fire inside him. A heat that not even his powers could silence.

He knew what he needed, he needed to have sex. His balls were itching for release, he didn’t realize blue balls would be this terrible. His balls had legit grown in size from being so pent up. Not to mention painful erections that refused to go down despite his will power, and cold showers didn't really affect him. His hard 11 incher seemed to mock him.

Wasn’t like he didn’t ask Bunny, but he was busy dealing with his work, but his window for visiting Jamie was coming up. With each passing day the more excited he became.

-x-

Once his window came he decided to pay Jamie a visit. He was fast, looking forward to seeing his friend. 'If only we could see each other as much as we wanted.' Jamie was human he had a human life to live, school, family, the fact they saw each other at all was a miracle upon itself.

He reached his house and used his special power to slip inside. Jack didn't find Jamie in his room, so he kept looking and low and behold he found him. It was bath time, and Jamie was washing his body.

Jack blushed, feeling his blood rush south. Jamie washed all his best places, Jack licking his lips. Over his neck, across his shoulders, along his arms, and his smooth pits. He wanted to run his tongue all over. He washed his legs and feet, and when the boy started washing his crotch he started doing something Jack wasn't expecting. “Ahh Jack!” the boy moaned, as began playing with himself.

The water sloshed around as he played with his little boy nail, the 5-inch dick was hard in seconds. The foreskin slid back and forth along his sensitive cock head. Jamie moaned in delight, his free hand playing with one of his perky nipples.

Jack drooled at the sight. He remembered doing the same when he was human and young. Jack wondered if he looked like this, all wet, flushed, and horny! He palmed himself through his pants as Jamie switched nipples.

His cheeks were a lovely shade of red, his eyes closing as he dove into his fantasy. “Jack! Ohh, Jack!” The boy came, the evidence vanishing into the water.

Frost slipped out of the bathroom, to let Jamie collect himself. He removed his shoes and started taking off his shirt. Jamie came into his room wearing nothing but a towel. Just in time to see Jack pull off his shirt. “Jack! You're here, this isn't a dream right?”

“I'm no dream,” he says. He looked so beautiful standing in the moonlight. Jamie eyed him, his gaze roaming every inch of him before landing on his crotch. The bulge of his dick had Jamie's dick rising back up to full mast. “Come here and let's play.”

Jamie obeyed, ditching the towel as he crossed the room and jumped, naked, into Jack's arms. The two kissed, and Jack spun them around, floating into the air. Jamie wrapped his arms and legs around the guardian as the kiss deepened. Their tongues met and caressed the other, it was more of a dance than a battle.

The two only parted for a quick breath of air, then it was right back to kissing. Jamie rubbed himself against Jack, loving the skin on skin contact, and the coolness of the guardian against his heated flesh.

Jack reaches around and cups the boy's ass, fondling the plump cheeks. He swallowed Jamie's moans, as they grew harder and more passionate. Jack could feel the boy's pre weeping onto his stomach. 'It's time.' he laid the boy out, settling between his spread legs.

“Jack, mmm!” he moans, shivering in delight as Jack blows chilly air over his heated flesh. The sensation was almost electrifying, hot and cold meeting as one to become a storm of pleasure. His nipples hardened, from pleasure, or the cold, maybe both.

He kissed the boy's dick, giving each inch a kiss before going down to lick the boy's balls. “Ahh Jack!” he sucked on each nut, before licking back up his penis. It had been so long Jack wanted to burn the flavor to memory. He licked back and forth, loving how the boy twitched. “Jack...please don't tease...”

“Me? Never...” he moved up to the tip and used his tongue to peel the boy's foreskin back. His tongue swirled around the sensitive tip, before giving it a thorough tongue lashing.

“Ahhh!” Jamie moaned, bucking off his bed. He fisted his sheets, as Jack wrapped his lips around the head and began to work him like a sucker. Sucks and licks teasing the sensitive head.

The boy shed tears of joy, panting heatedly as he tried to catch his breath. Pleasure could knock the wind out of you. Jack swallows him down, slurping and sucking him into his mouth. “Ah yes ahh!” Jack swallowed him down to the root, humming around him.

Hands came to rest in Jack's snow white hair. His fingers wove through his soft locks, gripping them when Jack gave him a hard suck or a swift lick. He bobbed his head back and forth, making Jamie's toes curl in delight. “Ah-ahh ah ah ah ah Jack! I'm gonna cum!”

This made the guardian suck him faster. He hollowed his cheeks, and sucked harder, and faster. Jamie bucked off the bed, toes curling as his legs quaked, his balls lurched and his semen flooded Jack’s mouth. He felt the boy’s dick twitch in his mouth so he was able to pull back in time, to have his cum erupt over his tongue.

He held the boy’s cum in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out as his spurts fired again and again. He savored the flavor before gulping it down in one big gulp. Oh how he missed this flavor, even the though boy had just cum moments before, his seed was still nice and thick. Jack licked his lips to savor the flavor.

Jaime lay panting, his body trembling, as his heart pounded in his chest. Jack kissed his way up Jaime’s body until he met his lips and shared his taste with the smaller boy. Warm lips met cool ones creating an electrifying experience. Their tongues met and danced together, the kiss broke only for air.

“I miss this!” Jaime says, and Jack hugs him.

“Me sucking your dick?” he teases, making the boy blush.

“No….well that too, but this you and me together!”

“I know,” he kisses his forehead. “I miss this too, but you are human, and I’m a guardian. We are lucky this happens at all. It’s busy work being a guardian.” he mutters the last bit.

“You haven’t gotten to be with Bunny either huh?” Jaime playfully caresses Jack’s ass, making the guardian shiver.

“It’s not easy being a guardian either,” Jack says. His ass greatly missed Bunny’s cock. “But it does have its benefits at times.” He nibbled on his neck, hands roaming up to play with the boy’s nipples.

His cool touch had them pebbling quick, allowing Jack to press, rub, and pinch the perfect hard nubs. “Ah-ahh, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you!” he bucks, rubbing his hard dick against his stomach.

“I’ve missed you too,” he kisses Jaime swallowing the boy’s moans as his nips are toyed with. Pushing them down, before giving a tug. Jaime bucks, weeping pre-cum all over their stomachs. His nipples were so sensitive, and Jack’s touch was amazing, the hotter he got the more his pleasure spiraled higher.

“I wish...” he pants as Jack moves to kiss his neck. “I could be like you, Jack...”

“Like me?” he raised a brow.

“You know a guardian, I wish I could be one.”

“You’d have to become a spirit of sorts. Tooth and Sandy were quite different than me and Santa. We were once human, but they were chosen by the man in the moon.”

“So there is a chance?” he smiles. Jack runs his fingers through his hair.

“Make a wish buddy.” he wasn’t sure if it was possible, but maybe one day in the future anything could happen. He kissed him on the cheek, before moving down.

While bathed in moonlight, Jamie closed his eyes and began to wish, fueling it with all his love. He figured Jack was just trying to be nice, he’s wished for things before and it never came true, but this time he really wanted his wish to come true. ‘Please...if there is a way we can be closer...please let my wish come true...’

Jack moves down his body, kissing every inch of his skin, he wanted to commit it to memory cause he didn’t know when they’d be able to do this again. Cheeks, neck, chest, shoulders, arms, hands, stomach, legs, feet...Jamie giggling when Jack’s lips caressed some of his more ticklish spots. He kissed each toe and then began to lick his left foot. “Jack!” he moaned, he licked his way up Jaime’s leg, spreading them to expose his butt.

He kissed each cheek, before spreading his cheeks exposing his cute little hole. Jack kissed his ass, lips pressing into the tight little pucker. He licked it, flicked it, wetting it for penetration. His tongue pressed more and more trying to open Jaime up for what was to come.

Little did the two know, the Man in the Moon heard their wish and was working to make it happen. Jack’s tongue penetrates the human’s hole, making him buck and moan, his legs trembling a little. Jack’s tongue was so flexible, it wiggled inside him, darting back and forth, effectively tongue fucking him. His hands roamed the boy’s legs massaging them.

Jack kisses his ass french and deep, nose burying into the boy’s taint. He inhales Jaime’s musk, as he makes the boy squirm and moans in delight. His toes curl and his cock twitches more and more. The Guardian starts to add fingers to the mix, sliding in one finger along with his tongue. The boy moans in delight, his hole loving the attention from the older boy. One finger becomes two, his hole opened up as the fingers and tongue work him out.

He takes his sweet time prepping him, enjoying the noise Jaime makes. The boy’s cock twitches like crazy, his hole opening up and insides getting wet with each passing second. Jack is meticulous, it had been quite a while since they had sex, plus, this is just fun. “Jack, please...want you...inside me...”

Jack pauses, his words send a jolt straight down to his aching cock. His manhood pushes against the confines of his pants. Jaime sounds so heated and needy, how can he deny that? Like this….

“Ahhhh!” the boy bucks off the bed, as Jack’s cool fingers caress that sweet bundle of nerves. “Jack!” his insides tighten around his fingers and tongue, which respond in kind, stretching him wider and the tongue wiggling deeper, darting back and forth, wiggling like a snake.

Jack has learned a lot about handling holes from Bunny. Such knowledge is being put to good use here, stretching open the no longer virgin, but still incredibly tight hole. He continues the foreplay, driving Jaime wild, and holds off his own lust, despite his cock’s demands for freedom.

Once he finishes, he pulls back admiring his work. The boy’s hole is stretched wide, parted nicely and slicked with saliva. He starts to remove his pants, freeing his aching erection with a sigh of relief, his penis is slicked with his own pre-cum.

As soon as he steps out of his pants Jaime recovers and plants him down in a sitting position, and climbs into his lap facing him. “Jack...want you...inside me!” he rubs his cute little ass up against his slicked dick.

“Jaime!” he moans, the boy starts kissing his neck, while his hands feel up his smooth chest, finding his nipples and beginning to toy with them. “Let’s have sex!” he moans.

“Knew you would see it my way,” he chuckles. He climbs up Jack’s dick, letting his hole kiss the head of the guardian’s penis. Jack’s hands assist the boy and help guide him down his twitching length.

“Ohhh,” the boy's tight heat envelopes him so sweetly. Inch after glorious inch sinks into Jaime’s tight ass. “So tight!”

“So big!” Jaime moans in delight. His ass is getting stuffed, it felt amazing. His insides swallow the cool cock, both males were drooling in delight as Jaime finishes sinking down onto his penis. “Full!” he rubs the bulge in his belly, his toes curling in delight.

Jack’s pre-cum sets the path for insertion, paving the way deeper into the hot tight channel. His hole spasms around his shaft, the cool length reacts to the heated insides, creating an electrifying experience. It only gets better as he begins to move, hands cupping the boy’s plump ass cheeks, fondling them as he slides him up and down his shaft.

Jaime braces him, fondling Jack’s pecs as he rides him. “Oh ohh, oh, Jack!”

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, Jaime!” he pants. His tight grip on his ass, makes him tighten up, increasing the glorious friction between them. “Oh, so good!”

“Jack, if I was a guardian we could do this lots and lots of times.”

“Yeah, it’d be nice,” Jack says, blushing. It truly would, even if they couldn’t see each other every day, being a guardian could help their relationship. Their orgasms build up higher and higher, Jaime’s cock slapping Jack’s stomach as he moves.

Their climax hits together, Jaime cumming all over Jack’s stomach and chest, his insides pulling the guardian over mere seconds after. His cum pumps deep into Jaime’s human body, making him shiver and shake, toes curl in delight.

They don’t stop, Jaime finds himself on his back, Jack fucking him anew. His legs up over his shoulders, Jack’s balls slapping his plump with every thrust. ‘More cum, have to pump more cum into him!’ he thinks, as he fucks him with wild abandon.

Moonlight bathes the two, as their fucking carries on. Jamie gasps and moans, every thrust into his sensitive body becoming more intense. ‘What’s gotten into him, ohhh so good!’ the cum sloshes inside him, getting fucked deeper into Jamie’s body.

Jaime’s legs wrap around Jack’s body, drawing him in deeper. He is trying to keep his voice down, but it all feels so good. They come in sync, Jaime cumming between them and Jack filling him up with even more semen.

Thus begins a wonderful moment, love, lust, pleasure, joy, passion, desire, everything stands in this moment. Allowing the Man in the Moon to work their magic. Jaime’s body began to absorb his seed, and thus, begins to change.

Jack is spent, Jaime’s body had milked his balls dry. He rolls them to the side and the two are able to cuddle. There were some spirits left unclaimed, one such spirit was the Muse. A spirit of creativity one that grants inspiration to those they meet. The spot has been empty for long enough, and the boy with the innocence, faith, and trust was worthy of the position.

Jaime has had such a crush on Jack, ever since he fought Pitch. The crush has since blossomed into full-on love. Such love that transcended the barriers between human and guardian.

His transformation begins to take place, his hair becomes multi-colored, and his eyes become hetero-chromatic. Jack gasps at the sight of him. “What?” Jack creates a mirror with his ice to show Jaime his new look. “Eeehhhhhhh!”

Jack pulls out only for no cum to escape him, it was used as a catalyst for the transformation. “Who, what, how?!” The moonlight intensifies for a moment, to let Jack know who is responsible for all this. “The wish!”

The two share a look and scream, only to cover each other’s mouths, fearing his parents would burst in and catch them. Jack is safe, being a guardian. No one comes…

“You...you’ve become a guardian!”

“No way!”

“I can’t believe it either, but you’ve changed.”

The shock fades as Jaime smiles. “That means, we can be together!” he hugs Jack.

“It does...it does!” Jack smiles and hugs Jaime back. He’s so excited he takes off into the air, the two leaving their clothes behind. The two are flying naked, embracing as lovers do.

“Jack!” Jaime gasps, blushing as his naked body is exposed for all to see, not that anyone can see him in this form. “We are naked!”

“Oh, oops~” he sticks his tongue out. “My bad.” He flies them back to his room, where a new set of clothes are waiting for him, a rainbow tie-dye shirt and a pair of jeans. These clothes are endowed with magical power, so long as Jaime wears them he can be seen by normal people as he was, once taken off his true form is revealed.

The transformation has some benefits, like no longer needing to sleep, he can go to school as a human, and then go see Jack and do his job at night. All his food is broken down giving him energy so his manhole is for mating only now. When the time was right he left his mortal life, and did his muse job during the day and spent his nights with Jack and Bunny.

End

  



End file.
